


What a father means

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen Week, Crossover, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell and Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Gen, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing, Rohan (Tolkien)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Aegon thinks of his life in Rohan, and why he does not care for Rhaegar
Relationships: Elia Martell & Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia) & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Théodred (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What a father means

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my crossover AU called Elia Martell in Rohan

Aegon had never known another life than the one that he, his sister Rhaenys and mother Elia lived here in the Kingdom of Rohan. He had only been fifteen months old, when they left behind their old lives as members of the Targaryen dynasty, after all. 

“To be honest, I do not feel like a prince, much less one that could have been a underage King with the death of both my father and grandfather…” 

Back when he was really young, Aegon had truly believed that Théodred was his father because the Prince of Rohan was the most present male adult in his everyday life. He had been far too young to remember Rhaegar Targaryen when the last Prince of Dragonstone returned from where he had been hiding himself away with Lyanna Stark for several months, and even that supposed “family meeting” had only lasted a few days before Rhaegar once again vanished out from the life of his legal family, this time vanishing forever by dying. 

“It seemed so logical for the younger me, back then... Rhaenys looking like madre, and my own hair that seemed so alike his…”

The day as Elia had needed to explain to him that his sire actually was a different man than Théodred, still remained as one of the worst days of his young life. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Father was a word that could mean many things. For Aegon, however, there was no one who could replace Théodred after being the father figure for him ever since the day he had saved Aegon, Elia and Rhaenys from death. 

“I am honestly not so happy over the fact that he did not care for mother…” 

Now he was a healer apprentice, and Elia had thought her children old enough to understand why the events at Harrendal were a bad memory for her. As well, why Rhaegar had left them like that. 

A damn prophecy. A mistaken belief that Elia could not bear another child. That Lyanna Stark somehow would be ideal as the mother to an imagined daughter that was meant as a second coming of the original Visenya. 

“ **_Rhaegar Targaryen is not my father. He only gave mother the seed to craft me in her womb, and never cared for any of us when we needed him, needed the protection that a father and husband means._ ** “

No, Théodred was so much more. He had encouraged Aegon to follow his dream about being a healer, to become different from the previous five Kings named Aegon that had been seated on the Iron Throne. Aegon had been born a royal prince, but here in Rohan he had all the freedom that he would never have as a Targaryen prince. 

_ Aegon the Healer. _

A name that Théodred called him like a soothing balm on a scar. A role that he was free to choose himself. A life to be his own. 

He was the son of a Dornish Princess, and even if his sire was a Targaryen, he would always see the Prince, and later King, of Rohan as his true father. 

“Feder!” he called at seeing Théodred walk towards the stables, “Feder! Wait on me! I want to take a ride too!”

And his father smiled welcoming at him as Aegon ran up to him. The laughing voices of Elia and Rhaenys were also in the stable, revealing that it would be a family ride together. 


End file.
